vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Satori (One Piece)
Summary One of God's priests. Satori was responsible for the security of Upper Yard in Skypiea. His territory was the Ordeal of Balls, which had a ten percent rate of survival. When the Strawhats went to Skypiea and Zoro, Nami, Chopper and Robin got kidnapped, Luffy, Usopp and Sanji went to the forest in order to find them. They entered in the Challenge of the Ball and faced and defeated Satori. After Enel's downfall, he was banished to a desert cloud along with Ohm and Shura. Power and Stats Tier: 8-B, Likely Low 7-C Name: Satori, epithet "Satori of the Forest". Origin: One Piece Gender: Male. Age: 25 (Pre-Timeskip), 27 (Post-Timeskip). Classification: Birkan (the humanoid race that live on the Sky Islands), Former God Enel’s Priest. Power and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Expert Dial user, Adept Observation Haki user, Impact Absorption, Shockwave Generation, Durability Negation and Attack Reflection with Impact Dial, Limited Explosion Manipulation (his Surprise Clouds may explode). Attack Potency: City Block level (Able to use an Impact Dial), likely Small Town level (Shouldn't be far weaker than the other priests), can bypass durability to an extent by targetting the organs with Impact Dial Speed: Massively Hypersonic (fought with Monkey D. Luffy, Sanji and Usopp) Lifting Strength: Likely Class M via powerscaling Striking Strength: City Block Class, likely Small Town Class Durability: City Block level (Can withstand the recoil from the Impact Dial with no problems), likely Small Town level Stamina: Average (was defeated by one single kick from Skypiea Sanji). Range: Standard melee range, higher with Surprise Clouds. Standard Equipment: His Impact Dial and the Surprise Clouds. Intelligence: '''Average. '''Weaknesses: Losing the composure nulls his Observation Haki. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Haki: There are normally two types of Haki regular people can tap into: the Kenbunshoku Haki which allows individuals to sense the presence of others, and Busōshoku Haki which allows individuals to create an invisible armor around them. However, Satori only has demonstrated one: ** Kenbunshoku Haki (Color of Observation or Mantra): Satori is a practiced hand with Kenbunshoku Haki. He's capable of keeping his sights over all of Upper Yard, and he is capable of seeing brief premonitions of the future as long as he maintains his composure. * Ordeal of the Ball: Within Satori's territory there're Cloud Balls floating around. Each one of them are named Surprise Clouds and they contains diverse things in the inside, such as snakes, spears, fighting birds or flowers. There're Surprise Clouds that may explode on contact. ** Surprise Ball Attack: Ball Dragon: Satori chains many Surprise Clouds on a row and manipulates it with a rope. This technique is called Ball Dragon because the front Surprise Ball is shaped with the form of a dragon's head. It's formed by many different Surprise Clouds, including explosives and a Fire Ball that if affected it will trigger a chain reaction. * Dials: Dials are strange, mysterious devices made from the remains of particular shellfish, which have the ability to store energy and matter. The shellfish remains are gathered from the shallows near the shore of the White-White Sea. Though they originate from Skypiea, some of them can reach and be used in the lower seas. ** Impact Dial: A Dial that absorbs any blows directed to it and can release them back at the attacker. The downside is that the recoil from the released energy is akin to the original blow. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:One Piece Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Weapon Masters Category:Precognition Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Absorption Users Category:Air Users Category:Durability Negation Users Category:Attack Reflection Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Priests Category:Male Characters Category:Tier 7 Category:Tier 8